Skele-ton of Problems
by AikaAlonelove
Summary: Aika has fallen down of Mt. Ebott and had thought that she would die. She opened her eyes to the signs of life. She gotten saved from a talking flower, went through puzzles, met some funny skeletons, fought with a fish, went through a lab, danced with a robot and finally, she and her new friends reach the surface. They finally have their perfect happy ending, or is it?
1. Author's Note

So here you go guys!

After a few years, I finally decided to write once again for my fandoms.

I been particularly addicted to one Fandom, you guess it, Undertale. I absolutely love Undertale! It's such a great game, rated 10/10 would play again. For this story, I must warn you, some deep dark stuff will come out. I must admit, this is my first every story about Undertale so don't get your hopes up okay?

If you were wondering about the OC, Her name is Aika Alonelove. Now now, I won't get int too much detail, I might spoil the story. I have a plot itself in mind, and it's got something with Sans. This story will be about Sans having problems and Aika would be there to help him.

I hope you guys would enjoy this story, I do feel nervous writing about Fandoms, I write in Wattpad about real life experiences, if you guys haven't checked it out, I swear, It's so much better than what I wrote two years ago. I really hope that this story goes along with what I've planned.

Although I must warn you, I might not update really fast and early, same with wattpad so I've got some exams and school projects to do. Please don't lose hope in me just like how Sans lose hope in himself.

My that was a spoiler, until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Birds were singing, wind was blowing through her room, it was a great day.

An 18 year old girl was laying down on her blue bed, her room was very neat, a few artworks placed around her room. It was very simple room, purple walls, a pink rug on the floor, blue bed, what more could you ask for?

Aika opened her eyes. She took notice of the birds singing, the wind, everything. She smiled. She stretched her arm outwards, seemingly to reach for something in the air.

She disregarded her weird behaviour and yawned. She smiled knowing that they were able to break the barrier. She stood up from her bed, fixing her bed neatly before going to the washroom to freshen up.

She brush her teeth, fixed her hair, her usual routine done in a minute. She looked in at the mirror in front of her, a girl with sunset coloured wavy hair, reaching to her butt; wearing nerd glasses; a hair tie tying her hair into a messy bun; brown coloured eyes; wearing a shirt saying 'I woke up like this' and her one and only sweats.

A very simple looking girl indeed. She shrugged and decided to get her phone.

It was a Saturday, 8:37 in the morning. By now, most would be awake. She placed her phone in her pocket and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

She was greeted, some waving, some smiling, just like every other day. But something made it different than a usual human's routine. Monsters. She lived with monsters along with a friend of theirs, another human, Frisk. They lived in a mansion, enough to fit all of them.

It's been three months since the monsters reached the surface. Many humans were against it but many people accepted them. It was definitely difficult to get to know other humans, some were nice, and some weren't.

* * *

"Good morning Aika!" A goat with a motherly aura named Toriel spoke up to me. "Good morning mom" I replied, knowing that she likes being called mom, resulting in her blushing.

A small girl ran up to Aika, signing to her. 'Good morning Sis!' the little girl smiled. "Why good morning Frisk!" I knelt down and messed up her hair. She hugged me and went to get some cookies. She really loved cookies.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" A tall skeleton, sitting at a table with some other monsters, enthusiastically waved at me. "Good morning Papyrus!" I waved back and joined him at the table.

"Morning, punk" A fish lady with an eyepatch grunted at me. "Morning Undyne" I smiled at her. "G-Good morning A-Ai" A reptile stuttered. I greeted her and sighed "Geez Alphys, no need to stutter." "Morning darling~" A talking robot winked at me. "Morning Mettaton" I winked back.

"Hey, where's Sans and Asgore?" I asked, curious and noticing their presence isn't found. "Asgore left for work and Sans-" Toriel replied and gotten cut off by Papyrus. "SANS THAT LAZY BONES, HUMAN DO NOT FRET, I WILL GET HIM" Papyrus stormed off to get his brother before anyone else could say anything.

"Uh…" An awkward silence went upon the room until someone spoke. "Well, you kids finish your breakfast alright?" Toriel spoke and everyone went back to eating some spaghetti that for once, it tasted great.

* * *

Breakfast had ended without Papyrus coming back with Sans like he intended to. Some of us had gotten worried, some ignored and went to their own rooms.

Everyone else had decided to do something and their worry shook off. Unlike the others, I was absolutely worried. This honestly has never happened before. Sans always gets pulled out to the dining table to eat breakfast in the morning.

I went to my room, did a bit of strumming my guitar, draw a bit, to get this uneasy feeling on my chest off. But nothing work. So I mustered up the courage and went to Sans' room. I was ready to knock but for some reason I couldn't.

My hand was in a fist and was about to knock. I had to. I had to shake off this uneasy feeling. After a few minutes of standing awkwardly there, I had finally decided to knock.

Inches before my fist collided with the door, I heard talking. Why hadn't I heard this before? From what it seems, a high pitched voice and a low pitched voice were heard. I assumed it was Papyrus and Sans, it was Sans' room after all. I decided to eavesdrop, my curiosity overcame my mind and I placed my ear against the door.

"Sans, what is bothering you?" The person you assumed to be Papyrus, seemed to be talking softly to Sans. Was there a problem? "it's nothing, bro." The other voice, probably Sans replied. There was something off about his voice. It sounded like the he was on the _verge of breaking_.

It sounded familiar.

I was absolutely shocked. Sans? What happened to you? Absolutely worried for my dear friend, I threw open the door. Only to find a crying Sans being comforted by his brother, Papyrus.

* * *

 **Ahaha, welp. I tried. Never done a story with so much detail and never done an Undertale story. What do you guys think so far? What do you think is Sans' problem?**

 **Ended this on well a kind of cliff hanger. This is legit my first time writing an Undertale story so please tell me if I made any of the characters out of their personality. The only characters I'll be showing here is Aika, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Asgore. No Chara, yes I know this is going to be a sad story so I don't need some murdering here in this story.**

 **Well there would be mentions of murdering but not actual any character death. Whoops I spoiled too much. Welp. If you guys want me to continue, please leave a review/comment about criticism about it or compliments idk and about what you think would happen in the next chapter. See you guys next time.**


End file.
